Kamen Rider Legends: All Riders vs. Super Smash Bros.
is the Winter Movie for ''Kamen Rider. The movie features the brawl against the Kamen Riders and fighters from the Super Smash Bros. world. This movie will be released in theatres on January 21st, 2020. Synopsis December 7th, 2018 was the day where the universe was emptied and only one survived, but three days later, the world was restored. More than a year later, an unknown army arrived and killed everyone except the fighters! One fighter in particular, Sonic the Hedgehog, decided to travel to another dimension to find the source and defeat the ruler of the army. The entire Smash fighter groups declare war in that dimension and in order to defeat that army, they will have to go through the native heroes... the Kamen Riders! Plot The film starts off with eight silhouettes, with four on each side, walking towards each team. One of them jumps, revealing to be Palutena, and flies upwards to attack the other four silhouettes. The first one reveals to be Femme and eventually kills off Palutena, only to be shot by Dark Samus. Dark Samus then runs away from the then-unknown Kamen Rider Diend, who demorphs and leaves to share this information, but he's detected by another mysterious person, who disappears. Meanwhile, Bayonetta and Roy are being chased by the two mysterious riders, as one jumps in front of them. Both riders attack the fighters, with Beast and Bayonetta being killed off. Roy intially countered New Den-O, but was sadly killed by New Den-O. He demorphs and contacts his grandfather (in present time) and tells him to go to the year 2020 (along with Owner and the Taros) to help defeat the intruders. It transitions to January 18th, 2020, (at 10am) 3 days before the 21st anniversary of Super Smash Bros. Sougo, Geiz and Tsukuyomi decided to investigate the random appearances of wreckages that have been occuring more recently. Geiz then finds a mysterious glowing thing that is covered by rubble, which is uncovered to be revealed as a Smash Ball. Suddenly, a giant crack appears in the sky and gets broken up more and more, which reveals a portal. 8 silhouettes come out from the portal, which reveal to be Daisy, Lucina, Wario, Dark Pit, Richter, Robin, Ken and Ridley. Not only that, but dozens of combatmen appear from the other side, and start to kill the civillians. Sougo and Geiz transform and start to combat the combatmen, however Ridley attacks them, with Lucina walking to finish them off, until Chalice comes in to defeat Lucina. Ryugen and PunchHopper come in, and Wizard, Kiva, ZO and J ride into the battle. Wizard tells them to escape so they can meet the "Resistance". The three escape, however, Richter captures Geiz and they attack him flames and whips, leading to his disappearance. Sougo and Tsukuyomi have escaped the intruders, however, they now notice that Geiz is missing. Tsukuyomi assumes that he's been taken by them. From behind, Tsukuyomi gets slashed and disintegrates, with the killer revealed to be Poison Lizard Man, who's joined by Shiomaneking. They were about to take out Sougo, until someone hits them and falls back. It's revealed to be Sonic the Hedgehog, and wills to protect the dimension's civillains and only exterminate the army. He also demands to take on the combatmen alone, and defeats them easily. While the two monsters retreat, both Sougo and Sonic are disturbed, by 8 more fighters. Sonic questions why they attack the Kamen Riders, and Chrom stated that one rider, known as Ex-Aid, attacked them, influencing their decision to kill the Kamen Riders. However, the two heroes were saved by New Den-O and Den-O Sword Form, and they go on to defend the heroes. New Den-O battles Incineroar, Zelda, Young Link and Cloud, while Den-O goes against Bowser Jr., Mii Brawler, Ganondorf and Chrom, however, all 8 are taken out easily. Den-O and New Den-O demorph, and reveals to be Momotaros, Ryotaro Nogami and Kotaro Nogami, saving Sougo and Sonic. They reveal that Sonic is not here to defeat the Kamen Riders, but his army have been manipulated by Ex-Aid's influence to kill all other Riders. The Den-O crew take them to the Den-Liner, where they find out that Sento Kiryu (Build) is the leader in the operation to make peace between the two armies. Sento reveals that two other riders have decided to join their side, but have yet to be picked up by the Den-Liner. An alarm goes off, telling the heroes that another Smash group has appeared and are destroying the riders that have been sent. The Den-Liner is now directed to where the Riders are. The Den-Liner arrives at the location the riders are getting beaten at. Birth and Dark Kiva get launched back by Mewtwo and King K. Rool, respectively, and disintegrate. They find Rider 2 struggling to get up, and while they try to help him, he tells them to stay back, before getting killed himself. The heroes start to get cornered by Mewtwo, K. Rool and Luigi, and are about to activate their neutral specials at them, until they get kicked in the face by another rider. It's revealed to be Kamen Rider Double, and saved the others from the three. Unfortunately, he couldn't save the other riders (ZX, Ryuki, Knight, Zeronos, Baron, Chaser and Grease) from the other Smash fighters (R.O.B., Wolf, Ike, Rosalina, Meta Knight, Corrin and Greninja), who were taken out by Double. Double demorphs and is shown to be Shotaro Hidari, with Philip appearing by his side. Shotaro tells the group that he has found Ex-Aid and his Rider group that are destroying the Smash fighters. They were battling against Donkey Kong, Link, Ness, Jigglypuff,, Sheik, Pichu, Marth, Zero Suit Samus, King Dedede, Olimar, Little Mac, Pac-Man, Shulk, Duck Hunt, Ryu, the Inklings, Isabelle and Mii Swordfighter, however, they were defeated with no other problems. Philip goes on to say that they had lost contact with the last rider that joined them, but they still have their current location. Characters All Riders *Primary Riders *Secondary Riders *Other Riders Super Smash Bros. *Kamen Rider *Smash Fighters Allies *'Rider Allies:' ** ** *'Smash Allies:' ** ** *'Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon' Villains (Subspace Shocker) * * * * *'Combatmen:' ** ** ** ** Cast All Riders Cast * |宝生 永夢|Hōjō Emu}}: |飯島 寛騎|Iijima Hiroki}} Super Smash Bros. Cast * |ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ|Sonikku za Hejjihoggu}}: |金丸 淳一|Kanemaru Jun'ichi}} Miscellaneous voice roles * Suit actors Notes Category:Crossovers Category:Movies